militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2003 ricin letters
The 2003 ricin letters refer to two ricin-laden letters found on two separate occasions between October and November 2003. One letter was mailed to the White House and intercepted at a processing facility; another was discovered with no address in South Carolina. A February 2004 ricin incident at the Dirksen Senate Office Building was initially connected to the 2003 letters as well. The letters were sent by an individual calling him or herself "Fallen Angel". The sender, who claimed to own a trucking company, expressed anger over changes in federal trucking regulations. As of 2008, no connection between the Fallen Angel letters and the Dirksen building incident has been established. A $100,000 reward was offered in 2004 by the federal law enforcement agencies investigating the case, but to date the reward remains unclaimed. Background Ricin Ricin is a white powder that can be produced as a liquid or a crystal. Ricin is an extremely toxic plant protein that can cause severe allergic reactions, and exposure to small quantities can be fatal.Ricin: Biotoxin. Emergency Response Safety and Health Database. National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health. Accessed April 20, 2009. The toxin inhibits the formation of proteins within cells of exposed individuals. The U.S. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) states that 500 micrograms is the minimum lethal dose of ricin in humans provided that exposure is from injection or inhalation.Facts About Ricin, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, March 5, 2008, accessed May 5, 2009. Ricin is easily purified from castor-oil manufacturing waste. It has been utilized by various states and organizations as a weapon, being most effective as an assassination weapon, notably in the case of the 1978 murder of Bulgarian dissident Georgi Markov. Trucking regulations On January 4, 2004 new federal transportation rules took effect which directly affected the over-the-road trucking industry in the United States. The rules took effect with a 60-day grace period and were aimed at reducing fatigue related accidents and fatalities. Called the most far-reaching rule changes in 65 years, the regulations reduced daily allowed driving time from 11 hours to 10. The most controversial measures involved the way that workdays were calculated. The calculations were not allowed to factor in such delays as food and fuel stops and other time spent waiting at, for instance, a factory for a load. The new provisions allowed drivers to stay on duty for only 14 hours, thus the time spent waiting could eat into the time a driver spent on duty. These rule changes were what the self-proclaimed "Fallen Angel" took aim at in the ricin-laden letters.Jacobs, Andrew. "Truckers Look in Their Ranks for 'Fallen Angel' Writer", ''The New York Times, entire paragraph reference, February 5, 2004, accessed May 5, 2009. Letters October 2003 letter On October 15, 2003"Ricin Letter", (Press release), Federal Bureau of Investigation, February 23, 2004, accessed May 5, 2009. a package was discovered at a mail-sorting center in Greenville, South Carolina, near the Greenville-Spartanburg International Airport.Lemonick, Michael D. "Homegrown Terror", Time magazine, February 16, 2004, accessed May 5, 2009. The package contained a letter and a small metal vial containing ricin powder. A label on the outside of the envelope containing the vial displayed the typed message: "Caution ricin poison enclosed in sealed container. Do not open without proper protection". The presence of ricin was confirmed by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention on October 21.Drociuk, Daniel. "Epidemiological Investigation of a Ricin-Containing Envelope at a Postal Facility - South Carolina 2003", Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, 2005 Preparedness Conference, accessed May 5, 2009. The letter inside the envelope was typewritten to the U.S. Department of Transportation, and stated: To the department of transportation: I'm a fleet owner of a tanker company. I have easy access to castor pulp. If my demand is dismissed I'm capable of making Ricin. My demand is simple, January 4, 2004 starts the new hours of service for trucks which include a ridiculous ten hours in the sleeper berth. Keep at eight or I will start dumping.You have been warned this is the only letter that will be sent by me. Fallen Angel Despite the potentially deadly nature of the poison, no one was exposed to, injured by, or killed by the ricin."FBI offers $100,000 reward in ricin case", CNN.com, January 9, 2004, accessed May 5, 2009. The Greenville facility where the letter was found was also declared ricin-free in the ensuing weeks."CDC warns of potential for ricin poisoning", Center for Infectious Disease Research and Policy, University of Minnesota, November 20, 2003, accessed May 6, 2009. In addition, the letter had no delivery address and no postmark."Fallen Angel Focus of Ricin Probe", redorbit.com, February 5, 2004, accessed May 5, 2009. November 2003 letter On November 6, 2003, another letter, described as "nearly identical" to the October letter, was discovered. This time, the letter was addressed to The White House and it was discovered at a White House mail-processing facility in Washington D.C.Hancock, David. "Ricin Letters Still a Mystery", CBS News, February 5, 2004, accessed May 5, 2009. The letter contained a small vial of a white powdery substance that was initially tested negative for ricin. After subsequent testing at the mail facility resulted in positives for ricin contamination on mail equipment, the U.S. Secret Service ordered a retest that showed by November 10 the letter was "probable for ricin".Locy, Toni, and Johnson, Kevin. "Feds didn't report ricin for five days", USA Today, February 4, 2004, accessed May 5, 2009. The letter was postmarked on October 17 in Chattanooga, Tennessee. Though addressed to the White House, the threatening language contained in the letter was again directed at the U.S. Department of Transportation and written by an individual calling him/herself "Fallen Angel", as with previous letter. The text of the letter stated: Department of transportation If you change the hours of service on January 4, 2004 I will turn D.C into a ghost town The powder on the letter is RICIN have a nice day Fallen Angel The Secret Service did not alert the White House, the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), and other key agencies, including the CDC, of the discovery and positive tests until November 12. In the November 21, 2003 issue of Morbidity and Mortality Weekly Report the CDC recommended that until Fallen Angel was captured, "healthcare providers and public health officials must consider ricin to be a potential public health threat and be vigilant about recognizing illness consistent with ricin exposure". The CDC's November warning mentioned only the first Fallen Angel letter. The discovery of the ricin letter at the White House facility was not disclosed to the public until early February 2004.Benedetto, Richard. "Secret Service investigated ricin quietly", USA Today, February 4, 2004, accessed May 5, 2009. The public disclosure of the second ricin letter from Fallen Angel coincided with the discovery of ricin in the mail room of a senate office building. February 2004 mail room contamination On February 2, 2004 in a mail room serving Senator Bill Frist in the Dirksen Senate Office Building, a white powdery substance was found on a sorting machine."Frist: Ricin confirmed but no illness reported", CNN.com, February 4, 2004, accessed May 5, 2009. Tests on February 3 confirmed that the substance was ricin. The positive test results were indicated by six of eight preliminary tests on the substance. The discovery resulted in more than a dozen staffers undergoing decontamination as well as the closure of the Dirksen, Hart, and Russell Senate Office Buildings."Ricin in Frist's office closes 3 senate buildings", Center for Infectious Disease Research and Policy, University of Minnesota, February 3, 2004, accessed May 5, 2009. The incident was treated as a criminal probe with investigators looking carefully for any connection between the ricin found at Dirksen and the "Fallen Angel" cases.Johnston, David, and Hulse, Carl. "Ricin on Capitol Hill: The Overview; Finding of Deadly Poison in Office Disrupts the Senate", The New York Times, February 4, 2004, accessed May 5, 2009. Investigations Fallen Angel The focus of the probe by the FBI, U.S. Postal Inspection Service (USPIS) and the Department of Transportation's Office of Inspector General fell instantly upon the individual calling him/herself Fallen Angel in the two letters. The FBI was the lead agency in the Fallen Angel investigation.Borenstein, Seth, and Chatterjee, Sumana. "Source of ricin may come from within the U.S.", Knight-Ridder Newspapers, via kaleo.org - Ka Leo, February 5, 2004, accessed May 6, 2009. Agents questioned various individuals during their probe, such as one vocal former trucker in Florida.Appelbaum, Binyamin. "Ricin probe targets man on Southside", Florida Times Union, February 15, 2004, accessed May 5, 2009. Federal officials, most notably at the U.S. Department of Homeland Security (DHS), remarked that the letters did not have the hallmarks of international terrorism and were more likely produced by a homegrown criminal. On January 4, 2004 the FBI, along with the USPIS and the DOT, offered a $100,000 reward in connection with the October 2003 case from Greenville, South Carolina."$100,000 Reward", (Press release), Federal Bureau of Investigation, January 4, 2004, accessed May 5, 2009. In late 2004 the amount of the reward was increased to $120,000.Staff. "Reward in ricin inquiry increased", The Washington Times, December 23, 2004, accessed May 5, 2009. The criminal has not been captured to date.Emsley, John. Molecules of Murder: Chemical Molecules and Classic Cases, (Google Books), Royal Society of Chemistry, 2008, pp. 9-12, (ISBN 0-85404-965-7). Dirksen Building contamination Immediately following the incident in Frist's office, both the FBI and the United States Capitol Police were tasked to the investigation; like in the Fallen Angel investigation, the FBI was the lead agency. Detectives and agents focused on the possibility that the individual responsible for the 2003 letters was also responsible for the contamination at the Dirksen building. Within two weeks of the incident, investigators were questioning the validity of the positive ricin tests at the Senate building. The results raised suspicion because no source (e.g. a letter) was ever found for the ricin. It was possible that the "contamination" was from paper by-products and not ricin."NBC: Investigators question ricin test results", MSNBC.com, February 18, 2004, accessed May 5, 2009. However, later tests confirmed that the initial tests did not indicate a false positive and the substance was indeed ricin. By the end of March 2005, there were no suspects and no confirmed source for the ricin found in Senator Frist's office. Investigators also found no connection to the Fallen Angel case as of the same date."Still No Suspects in Ricin Case on Capitol Hill", WTOP.com, March 31, 2005, accessed May 5, 2009. Despite those developments, investigators were not yet ready to declare a dead end to the investigation. As of 2008, no direct connection has yet been found between the Frist case and the Fallen Angel case and no explanation found for the origin of the ricin in Frist's office.Ryan, Jeffrey R. and Glarum, Jan F. Biosecurity and Bioterrorism: Containing and Preventing Biological Threats, (Google Books), Butterworth-Heinemann, 2008, p. 148, (ISBN 0-7506-8489-5). See also *1984 Rajneeshee bioterror attack *2001 anthrax attacks *2013 ricin letters *Wood Green ricin plot References Further reading *Anderson, Curt. "Ricin investigation expands to Tennessee, trucker radio", the Associated Press, via the Oakland Tribune via findarticles.com, February 7, 2004, accessed May 6, 2009. *Crowley, Michael. "Paul Kevin Curtis and the Weird History of Domestic Ricin Terrorism", Time, April 17, 2013, accessed May 26, 2014. *Eggen, Dan. "Letter With Ricin Vial Sent to White House", Washington Post, February 4, 2004, accessed May 5, 2009. *"Investigation of a Ricin-Containing Envelope at a Postal Facility — South Carolina, 2003", Morbidity and Mortality Weekly Report, November 21, 2003, Vol. 52, No. 56, pp. 1129–31. *Kucinich, Jackie. "Ricin case 'still being looked at'", The Hill, September 15, 2005, accessed May 5, 2009. *Schier, Joshua G. et al. "Public Health Investigation After the Discovery of Ricin in a South Carolina Postal Facility", American Journal of Public Health, Supplement 1, 2007, Vol. 97, No. S1, pp. 152–57, (ISSN 1541-0048) accessed May 6, 2009. External links *Fallen Angel reward poster (FBI) (updated), Federal Bureau of Investigation, accessed May 5, 2009. *Fallen Angel reward poster (USPIS), (original version), ''U.S. Postal Inspection Service, accessed May 5, 2009. *Fallen Angel reward poster (USPIS), (updated) U.S. Postal Inspection Service, accessed May 5, 2009. *"Poisonous Powder", Newshour with Jim Lehrer transcript and video, PBS, February 4, 2004, accessed May 6, 2009. Category:Bioterrorism 2003 Category:Terrorist incidents in the United States Category:Letters (message) Category:2003 in the United States Category:Crimes in Washington, D.C. Category:Terrorist incidents by unknown perpetrators